Overflowing Lust
by Raiden and Kosato
Summary: This is an OVA to Sibling's Demonic Lust. This is a requested chapter that I admit took forever to complete mainly due to me being busy in real life, Anyway I will continue the other stories just don't expect me to be able to do it in a short amount of time, if you want to meet me in game I'm mainly on YukaRaiden.


**I've decided to put cousins in this, Ara and Aren as the father's side and then Eve, Apple (and other NPC if I feel like it) on the mother's side and I'm going to change some appearances**

 **Eve: Code Electra**

 **Ara: Yama Raja**

 **Aren: human**

 **Elesis: Blazing Heart**

 **Rena: Wind Sneaker**

 **This…is an OVA but these appearances are a part of the main story don't worry, and I was finally able to make this requested chapter for someone. Anyway enjoy**

Ciel was just sleeping peacefully in his room trying to enjoy his day off. He didn't get much sleep as he remembered Aisha's confession. Lu then began waking up and just headed to the kitchen to get a snack. She then heard the doorbell ring and went to answer the door. When Lu went to answer it she was shocked to see but to her disappointment it was Aisha. Aisha wasn't so thrilled by who answered the door either. Aisha let herself in and told Lu "I'm here early because Ara wanted to see Ciel" Lu figured Ara must've explained that they were cousins for Aisha to be so calm about it as Ara allowed herself in and sat on the couch. Ara was shaking for some reason and Ciel woke up not too long after. He stared at the three having their conversation and just minded his own business. He was about to get some coffee until he heard a familiar voice. He looked out the window and saw yellow eyes which almost caused him to spill his coffee. The moment he blinked the figure was gone as if it was an illusion. Back to the conversation the girls were having they were fighting over the same thing, well more Lu vs Aisha while Ara was sitting out of the argument. "I don't approve of you getting chummy with Onii-chan!" Lu yelled at Aisha while she replied "Well you're not his older sibling nor his mother so you have no say" she stuck her tongue out at the childish Lu. Ara being Ara just stayed out of their quarrel. Ciel went to get dressed and headed out until his arm was grabbed by Aisha. She then said "Geez you can at least say goodbye or tell us where you're going Ciel-kun" the arm grabbing alone caused Lu to make a pissed off expression. Ciel only replied "I'm going out for a bit, might be gone for the whole day though" he said calmly. Before he could leave Aisha decided to piss off a certain white haired loli. She leaned up to Ciel and wrapped her arms around him before kissing the man. This caused Ara to cover her eyes and Lu to go off. Aisha released Ciel and ran around the house being chased by Lu leaving a shocked and red faced man to walk out of the chaos. As Ciel was enjoying his walk he bumped into someone very familiar. He soon noticed Apple on the ground. Apple got up, "I swear who do you think you- "as she noticed it was Ciel she looked away her face a bit red saying "W-What are you doing here?" Ciel apologized for bumping into her and replied "I was just heading out for a walk, it was nice seeing you again Apple" Apple's face went red as she said "W-well lets…. talk about this as we walk ok?" Ciel simply agreed and they went for a walk. As they were on their walk a certain "someone" was staring at the two from the corner. Apple then realized something and suddenly grabbed Ciel's arm as he looked at her a bit shocked. She then said "I-I'm so sorry! I…. I forgot…your birthday." She said a bit embarrassed. Ciel stuttered a bit while replying "I-It's ok Apple there's always next year so don't worry" Apple only shook her head. She then said "I-I…. I know…a good present…that I can give y- "before she could finish Ciel and Apple were shocked as Eve suddenly dropkicked Apple to the ground. Apple got up and yelled "EVE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" as Eve replied "I should be asking you that, why are you getting too close to him?" she asked. As soon as they were going to fight Ciel got between the two and said "Come on you two can we all calm down for a moment" the two took deep breaths in attempt to calm themselves down. As Apple then said "Oh I have a meeting to go to, make sure Eve gets home ok?" Ciel simply nodded and watch Apple leave. Eve simply tugged Ciel's sleeve after making sure Apple was out of view, as Ciel turned to look at Eve she simply said "I-I'd like you to…. visit" causing Ciel to ask "Well…. I did tell Lu I might be gone for the whole day…. So I suppose I could" as Eve gave him a look. She then said "S-Since you said the day…. spend the night at my house…I'll try not to argue with Apple and Proto (Yes the CN NPC is included)" as Ciel decided to reply "Well you two seem to get along with Proto" Eve simply giggled cause it was true.

 **Meanwhile with the female trio (No I never forgot about them)**

When the fight was finally over Lu then asked "Why the hell did you come here anyway…if it was to get Ara here then your job was done you can leave now" she was clearly upset. Aisha looked at her and said "hmph, if you must know Ara wanted me, you and Ciel to all spend the night…hopefully Ciel isn't gone for the whole day…" her face soon grew red as she began to get lost in thought. Lu then said "Hey! What the hell are you planning?!" Ara then said "now now you two, please don't fight" Ara simply suggested "H-How about we play a truth or dare game" the two simply nodded and said "fine" as they sat back down. Lu then said "Fine I'll go first, Aisha I dare you to stop touching onii-chan in the morning!" causing Aisha to reply "Oh yea, well I dare you to stop stopping me from making moves on him!" as they began arguing Ara was trying to stop them as they kept going. Ara soon went out of character and yelled at them "SHUT UP! YOU BOTH KNOW THAT'S NOT HOW THE GAME GOES! NOW IF YOU TWO CAN'T DECIDE I'LL GO FIRST!" as she took a deep breath. Lu and Aisha just stared at Ara, never in their life would they think they'd see another Rena. Ara then said "So, Aisha truth or dare" as Aisha simply replied "Truth…." Ara took some time to think on a question. Then she said "How come you don't go out with Elsword, why do you have a crush for Ciel?" as Aisha just said "hmph, he's a brat, childish, perverted, annoying, and he's a total siscon, no way would I think of him like that and besides…. I've had…feelings for Ciel since…we were kids..." She then said with a red face "A-Anyway…. Lu…truth or dare" Lu began thinking about it. She eventually said "I-I'll take…. a truth" these two clearly weren't trusting each other to a dare as Aisha asked "How come you don't like me being near Ciel-kun" as Lu simply replied "…Well…b-because….t-there's only one girl for onii-chan…a-and I don't have to say who so…." Soon after their little game they decided to watch a movie as Ara then said "Geez…. Ciel sure is taking his time" as Lu said "I'll call him" as she took her phone out and dialed his number. It was answered as the two were watching the movie. As the princess rescue scene was over Ara decided to tease Aisha and asked her "Would you like Ciel to hold you like that?~" which cause Aisha to cough on her drink with a red face as she replied "W-W-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING ARA?!" which caused Lu to make a "tch" sound as Ara then said "Oh I didn't know you were that jealous Lu" as Lu's face grew red and she replied "I-I'm not jealous….I-I don't want big brother….to carry…me…like.." she soon became lost in thought imagining it. When night came by Aisha then said "disappointing but I guess Ciel will be gone…. too bad…he's missing a rare sleepover…" Lu replied "Yea…. baka onii-chan" Ara then said "Well maybe we can do this again sometime…when he's free" the three soon said "goodnight" as they soon fell asleep.

 **The Nasod's house (no there's still no mag this is….to summarize who li-…. nvm…forget it.)**

King (Nasod King's name, deal with it) began saying "I apologize, it's rare for you to visit, please say something next time" as Ciel simply said "No need to apologize, I should've told you I was coming over" causing Eve to say "If anything it's my fault for inviting on the spot" as she sat next to Ciel on the couch as they were waiting for dinner. Apple then said "Eve…aren't you getting a little…too close" as she was on the other side of him as Proto said "Both of you are close…give him space please" they both decided to leave him with a little room. Add (their brother, deal with it) said "I don't see what makes him so special…just don't go in my room" as King then said "Add you're insane if you think he can sleep with girls at his age, going through that stage, I wouldn't even let you sleep with them add I still don't know why you try to sleep with Eve, still a boy at heart I see" Add then said "THAT'S NOT IT, THAT'S EMBARRASING!" causing Eve to roll her eyes. When their meal was ready everyone but eve was present. When King said "where's Eve" Apple replied "she said she had to go to the bathroom" King simply said "Alright, I hope you don't cause any trouble, especially with a guest around, I didn't raise improper kids" As he soon left for his job working at a factory. They were enjoying their meal as Ciel felt something unzip. He didn't pay no mind as he assumed he was hearing things until he felt his death sentence of marbas activating. When no one was paying attention to him he looked down to see it was Eve, as Eve looked back at him she knew he wouldn't say anything to gain unwanted attention. He was trying to eat as she started massaging it with a grin on her face, enjoying Ciel's reaction as his face grew red. As Eve was under the table. Proto soon looked at Ciel and said "what's wrong?" Ciel then replied "It's nothing...t-the AC might me a little too high is all" as Add said "hmph…. wimp" which earned him a smack in the back of the head by Apple. Soon Eve began to gain a taste of the ice cream cone causing Ciel to nearly choke on his ramen (Never said what the Nasod King had gave them now did I?) He felt as if she was she was trying to suck the soul out of it. He never expected this kind of behavior out of Eve, as if to make matters worse she was feeling her core shield as she was enjoying this. Soon Ciel couldn't take it anymore as he gave her poor throat supreme punishment. He was finally able to let out a sigh of relief until. Eve began removing her core shield and positioning against marbas. Ciel then began trying to eat casually as Apple then said "Where the hell is Eve? She should be out by now" as if planned Oberon (family butler, so assume Ophelia is their maid) came with a note saying "Lady Eve has written a letter" as she gave it to Apple. The note read "If I am not where I was last reported, Assume I went to do some extra shopping" as Apple said "Fine…at least…" Proto then said "Don't even think about it Apple…I'm still here" as Apple made that "tch" sound Eve kept an orange in her mouth to not make any noise…as she forces Ciel to… impact her prime core shield and to make him force his way into her core causing Ciel's face to go red once again. However, Eve ended up making a sound of muffled moans that were surprisingly low as Eve managed to hold her voice back. Luckily they were still eating meaning they couldn't hear her unless it was completely silent. As they were done eating Apple then said "well I'll head to my room, I hope you can stay the night" as she walked upstairs. Add soon followed saying "I still don't like you" as Eve casted illusion sting as Add left. Proto soon walked by Ciel and said "Expect it to be my turn tomorrow…for now just make sure Eve's satisfied ok?" Ciel then had thoughts running to his mind as she left. She knew…She knew what Eve was doing…but for now he had to finish the job as he begun to mess around in the core he was force to break into. As Eve decided to no longer hold back her signs of satisfaction, Ciel releasing all his restraints. Eve then said "Ciel~, t-this is too muuuuch~" causing Ciel to reply "Take responsibility for what you started" as Eve felt herself about to explode again. She then said "I-I'm…glad…you were the one to break…me…Ciel…. Ciel…. I-I love you!" Ciel then said "Eve…. I…." as Eve let out her giga stream Ciel was forced to fill her core with Castle of Abaddon causing him to nearly faint from exhaustion. Eve then said "Geez…a lot of you…is now inside…." As she was barely able to stand she then said "t-take responsibility…if I'm…" Ciel then said "O-Of course I will…" an awkward silence before Ciel said "I-I have to go home now" as she said "ok" before heading to her room. Add soon came back and looked around the kitchen table after Ciel left. Add soon looked under the table and picked up the wet core shield Eve left under the table. He soon sniffed it and said "Eve…. who'd have known you were such a slut~" Add then walked to his room and…. used them for his…personal experiment.

 **Back at the house…. (I won't even say who's)**

Ciel opened the door and said "I'm home" as he heard no reply. He soon walked to the living room noticing the three girls sleeping on the floor in sleeping bags. He then said "Geez…. I guess they were planning on spending the day together…including me…I'll apologize when they wake up" as he decided to walk to them…. he kissed Lu on the forehead as he did when they were kids, He kissed Aisha in the forehead, as she done to him whenever he fell asleep in her lap during childhood, He kissed Ara on the forehead so she wasn't left out. He then went to his room and went to sleep after the long day he had, he definitely needed a rest.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this OVA of my other story, as for the main story this will be their roll so at least the rolls are still part of it, I've been extremely inactive I know and I'm sorry, I have busy days too ya know…. anyways I'll see you when I see you and don't forget to review and give me your opinions.**


End file.
